The End
by AkatsukiAshe
Summary: "I could feel myself dissappear slowly into the darkness, as tears continued to drip down my face. If only I'd opened my eyes, maybe I would've noticed, that I wasn't the only one crying." Ciel's POV CielXSebasitan one-shot.


I blink open my eyes, before attempting to sit up slowly, due to the pain erupting on my side.

I give up, sighing, as I stare up at the bright blue star filled sky above me. 'I wonder...if these are all the souls I've sacrificed...to get this far..."

A laugh, "Ha, welcome back, bochan."

I sit up and turn towards the voice in surprise, ignoring the pains from my wounds, "Se...bastian...where...are we?"

He stops pedaling, holding the paddle frimly in one hand before walking over to me, and placing a hand in my hair.

He pet my dark blue hair gently, "This...is the river of memories...bochan."

I turn to the sides of the boat, staring wide-eyed, at the different pictures and scenes of my past memories.

"What is all this...Sebastian?"

"I thought you might ask, bochan. These are all of the most memorable events that have taken place in your life, depicted in here...most of them, would probably be the most painful."

Ciel turned to the side to look over the edge of the boat, staring in awe at the many bright colours that reflected back into his eyes.

"Mother! Father!" A dark-haired boy smiled, reaching out towards his father, who picked him up into his arms without hesitation.

"Thats..."

"Yes...the events that, your mind doesn't want to forget, bochan."

"Why?" I asked, causing Sebastian to chuckle at his naiveness.

"Because bochan, these are the memories, that you, deep down inside, know will never happen ever again."

"Mother! Father!" The little boy screamed, as the roof fell over his parent's heads.

"Ahh!" He yelped as he felt something tear into the back of his shirt, dragging him across the hall and out of the house.

He turned to look at a large, white furred dog, "Sebastian!"

The dog barked, nudging Ciel towards a broken window high above the floor.

"But I can't reach that, Sebastian. I'm too short."

The dog barked, crouching low as the young earl climbed on, "Oh I see...you're going to help me get up, aren't you?"

The moment Ciel got on, the dog stood up tall, allowing Ciel to just reach the window as he stood up on the dog's back.

As soon as the child fell out of the window, he turned back towards the mansion.

"Comeon' Sebastian! You have to hurry up!" Said dog was about to attempt jumping over through the broken glass, when a large flaming plank of wood came down upon said exit.

Said dog whined, sitting down patiently on the ground, as it stared deeply into his master's eyes.

"Sebastian! Comeon! You have to get out! You-"

Time stopped for Ciel as he watched the dog lay back down onto the floor, whining sadly as another large plank came down upon him.

"Sebastian!" He cried sadly, knowing that his only family, his only hope, was also buried within the old ashes of the mansion by now.

"Hmm? You had a dog? I never knew...you could've told me about these things, bochan."

"It's none of your damn business, Sebastian."

"Oh? Says the little boy who named a demon after his dead dog."

I growled, looking into another memory played into the river.

The little boy reached out of the cage, his eyes searching for a saviour he knew would never come.

"Someone, please...h-help me..." Even as he was dragged out of the cage, and onto the platform, he still would not give in, kicking and screaming in hopes of banishing the scary men in dark cloaks.

Even as he was pinned onto the dais, stabbed in order to coat the stone red...

'I will not give in...I will not give in!'

"Hmm? Bochan was very determined, even before he had gotten me...As a demon, I am proud to call you my bochan..." Sebastian smiled, reaching out towards my form.

I slapped his hand away angrily, "Don't you touch me! You stupid demon!"

Sebastian sighed, "Such vulgar language does not suit you, bochan."

The little boy is carried into the hands of one of the most vile creatures in the world, yet, he feels more safe and warm in this strangers arms than in anyone else's.

"Bring me home, demon."

"Yes, bochan." The demon nodded, as the boy snuggled into the warm black cloth of the demon's jacket.

"Oh, we have not exchanged names yet, have we? I'm Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. What is your name?"

The demon smirked, "Whatever you may call me, is whatever I will be."

"How about...Sebastian! Sebastian...Michaelis."

"Alright then, bochan. But may I ask, why Sebastian?"

The child frowned, "None of your business, Sebastian."

"Yes, yes. Of course, bochan." The demon laughed, turning his attention ahead of them, as they continued down the path in silence.

I gripped onto my butler's jacket tightly, as he carried me out of the boat, and onto the shore.

"This...is.."

I stare up at bright red eyes sadly, "...so this is the end, isn't it?"

Said demon looked at me with an unreadable expression, "I haven't thought I'd say this ever in a thousand years...but...I'm sad that this is the end. If it makes you feel any better, I'd say you were my greatest master so far, bochan."

"...Thank you, Sebastian. That...means alot to me."

We continued to walk into the forest, talking idily in a fatal attempt to 'lighten the mood'.

After about fifteen minutes through the walk, the dirt path dissappeared, replaced with rows of grey stone bricks.

Sebastian paused, as we turned to face a large, stone bench at the end of the platform.

I nodded, and with that, Sebastian carried me over to the said grey bench, laying me gently onto the cool, grey stone.

Sebastian then kneeled down before me, "Shall we begin, then...bochan?"

Sebastian leaned his hand in towards my face, before I caught it halfways, "Sebastian..?"

He turned to stare into my cerulean orbs, "Yes, bochan?"

"Will it...hurt?"

Sebastian chuckled, "Yes, it will. But don't worry bochan, I'll try to do my best to make it as painless as-"

"No."

Sebastian stopped, "Excuse me?"

"Make it as painful as possible. Carve the pain of my life...into my soul, Sebastian."

The demon couldn't help but put up a small smile of delight, "Yes, bochan. Anything for you."

"Could...you...what happens after this?"

"You will be eaten by me. Your soul will never move on. Your soul will stay forever with me in my stomach."

"Oh...thats..good."

Sebastian rasied a brow in question, leaning in towards my face, his breath brushing behind my ear, sending shivers down my spine, "...and why is that, bochan?"

"I...don't want to be...alone...what am I talking about? Just hurry up and eat my soul already!"

The said demon smirked, leaning in towards my face, and pushing the eyepatch off my eyes, "Yes, bochan."

My bright cerulean eyes clashed with his sparkling red ireses; my heart thumping in my chest loudly at the close contact.

My eyes were beginning to slowly close, and I could feel my mind slipping away from me slowly.

And then..."Bochan? You still...haven't answered my question." The deep voice purred gently at me, leaning in closer towards my face.

I gasped as our lips made contact, my heart beating against my rib cage loudly now, that I thought the demon would probably hear it, too.

"I wouldn't mind...being stuck in an eternity with you..."

I could feel my cool tears pour down my face, and the surprisingly warm fingers of the demon who had taken care of me for these miserable three years of my life.

"...because, I love you, Sebastian."

At that moment, lips came over mine, and I felt as though my heart would tear out of my chest.

I began to fade into the dark , my eyes still closed tightly, as the same picture played again into my mind.

Whoever thought, the last thing I were to picture, not my mother or father,

not my fiancee,

not my Aunt Anne,

but...my demon butler. The same one I loved, the same one to finish my life.

I could feel myself dissappear slowly into the darkness, as tears continued to drip down my face.

If only I'd opened my eyes, maybe I would've noticed, that I wasn't the only one crying.


End file.
